


Burden

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi is irritable with Sebastian.





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> So all day today I've had the worst migraine headache. It got to the point where I almost considered wearing my sunglasses so the light was dimmed a bit since it tends to help. I then had a thought that maybe that's why Kimi wears his shades and this fic happened. XD

The sun was just setting over the circuit and Kimi was waiting outside the Ferrari garage for Sebastian.

The German had decided to stay a little longer in the garage with the car and had told Kimi to wait.

Now Kimi was getting impatient and grumpy, pacing around outside with his sunglasses firmly on.

Sebastian makes his way towards him and smiles warmly. “Sorry, are you ready to go?”

“Yes.” Kimi says shortly, getting his bag.

Sebastian frowns at him, but walks alongside him up the pitlane.

Kimi is quiet as they walk, his jaw is clenched tightly and he walks fast, making Sebastian catch up.

“Kimi? Slow down a little…are you mad at me?” Sebastian asks softly, putting a hand on his arm.

“No, want to go back to the hotel.” Kimi replies.

“I’m sorry I stayed so late…” Sebastian goes to take his hand but Kimi stops him.

“It’s fine.” Kimi keeps walking, ignoring the look of hurt on Sebastian’s face.

“Kimi….” Sebastian says in a small, confused voice and follows him.

“What, Seb?” And it’s then that Sebastian hears how shaky Kimi’s voice is.

Sebastian frowns and, as gentle as he dares, he reaches for his arm and gently turns him to face him.

Kimi looks pale. Very pale, and Sebastian can see how tightly his jaw is clenched.

Sebastian looks at him and gently reaches out to touch his forehead. “Migraine?”

Kimi nods wordlessly and seems to lean into his hand.

“Come on.” Sebastian takes his hand gently and moves towards the exit. It made sense to him now why Kimi had kept his shades on,  it was to dim the light to help with the pain.

Now he was feeling bad. Kimi had been suffering while he had worked on the car. It made him feel terrible.

* * *

Back at the hotel. Sebastian made Kimi lie down while he prepared his painkillers.

Sebastian got out a small tablet with a glass of water and then ran a flannel under the tap. He brings the items back to Kimi and his face falls.

Kimi has curled up on himself and is crying softly, his face is hidden in his hands.

“Kimi, Lieb? I’m here, come on. I’ve got your painkillers.” Sebastian says gently, moving to sit on the bed.

Kimi looks up and his face is streaked with tears. Sebastian feels his heart clench at the sight.

Kimi takes the tablet and the water and takes it, drinking most of the water. He hands the half finished glass to Sebastian and Sebastian places it down on the bedside table, before moving further up the bed and pulling Kimi into his arms.

Kimi immediately buried his face in his chest, but Sebastian gently makes him look up so he could place the cool flannel on his head.

Kimi’s eyes close at the cool feeling and he relaxes against Sebastian.

Sebastian kisses his head and runs a hand through his short hair. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner…”

“It’s fine.” Kimi whispers. “It came on a hour after you decided to stay with the mechanics, I didn’t want to pull you away.”

“You should have.” Sebastian says gently. “I know how bad these can be for you. You should have told me.”

“I would have, but you seemed so happy and you were enjoying yourself.” Kimi replies, looking at him.

“Kimi…I’d have rather you have told me then let you suffer. Do you know how awful that makes me feel? I never want you to be in pain.” Sebastian says sadly.

Kimi sighs sadly and nods. “I am sorry. I didn’t want to feel like a burden to you.”

“Kimi, you are not a burden. Not ever.” Sebastian says strongly.

Kimi nods, it’s clear he doesn’t believe him.

“You listen to me now. You are not a burden. I love you so much, Kimi. Please don’t ever do this again.” Sebastian says with feeling, his blue eyes sad.

Kimi nods. He leans up to kiss him gently to comfort him.

Sebastian kisses him back softly, hugging him close.

Kimi pulls away to look at him. “I promise to tell you in future.”

“You’d better.” Sebastian says gently, nuzzling his head.

Kimi closes his eyes, snuggling into him.

Sebastian kisses his forehead and then turns out the light, sending the room into darkness so Kimi can rest.

Kimi falls asleep in his arms, feeling the pain slowly fade away.

Sebastian holds onto him tightly and falls asleep with him, vowing to cheer him up when he wakes up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
